creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
An Early Workout
for that the January contest. Takes place in Manvadraisa, This is Faith's (from sample stories) third day at the village. Faith always did this, even when she was a little girl. Every morning she would get up, went outside, and start practicing her with her daggers. It was a well ingrained habit, although it was one she wished she could drop. Still, as much as she would hate to admit it, she might need to use it again. "Yorrick." She said the name like a curse word. She slashed at a training dummy, a new slash in it's belly. "I can't believe-" *''slash''* "I let you-" *''thwack''* "Manlipulate me!" At this she went into fury, slashing at the poor dummy with all the hatred she could muster. This noise woke up Mark, her younger, incubus "brother". He wandered outside and saw what Faith was doing. "Big sis!" Faith stopped and looked at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She rubbed his hair, which caused him to smile. "What are you doing out here?" Faith hesitated. "I'm just practicing." Mark tilted his head. "For what?" "Listen, you remember that man who was with me right?" Faith instantly regretted brining it up. Mark's face had an experrsion of fear." he nodded . "I'm practicing so if he ever comes near us... i'll be able to protect you." "You mean..." "Yes." Faith looked up to the sky. "He killed people, innocent people. If I had known that-" She looked at the dagger. "Y-you know, yesterday I thought about... just wiping my memories." Mark looked at her strangley. "How would you do that?" "I've heard stories, a potion from the ashlands." She looked to the floor. "In fact I already have it." Mark eyes went wide open. "What?! where? how?" "Demon hunters always carry one with them, in case they would get captured they would just pop it in and... well you can guess the rest." "But you aren't gonna do it right?" Faith heard the desperation in his voice. She smiled. "No, of course not." She looked straight at Mark and grinned. "I have something better to work towards." "What's that" She smiled. "Let's just go to bed, okay?" --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Faith held the vial in her hands, The crimson liquid swirled around in an almost hypnotic fashion. I guess I make my choice now she thought. As she saw it, she had three choices ahead of her, getting rid of her past to have a better future, or she could live with the guilt for the rest of her life. But she'd promise Mark that she wouldn't. If I do that, I won't change anything but myself She looked back at the vial. I don't care how long it takes, but I'll find a away to find redemption. she thru the vial to the floor, it shattered into a thousand tiny fragments. "I'll do whatever it takes," she whispered. "I will find a way to be better, one day at a time." She yawned and went to bed, praying that she was right. the end an: I chose to interpet the theme as "no matter your past, you can change your future through the present." I hoped I displayed it well. Category:Manvadrasia